


Finding Orion

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: "You have only seen war. Attack ships and C-beams. You have only ever known war."





	

"You have only seen war."

It was late and Roy was tired. He did not need to sleep as much as a human but he enjoyed the feeling very much. It was nothing but blissful peace. He was lying on his side and Deckard was holding him. He could feel warm hands on his stomach and thumbs brushing against the skin. Rick's words seemed strange. He should not be thinking about such things in this moment.

"Attack ships and C-beams. You have only ever known war."

Rick knew Roy was made to be a soldier, meant to die in battle instead of a human. A life for a life. However he ignored how he perceived war. Did he find beauty in its cruelty ? Or did he despise it with every fiber of his being ? A little of both, he figured out. The question he feared was whether or not Roy enjoyed killing.

"Yet you seem to cherish these memories.  
\- They're the only ones I have."

Silence fell and the two of them simply enjoyed the presence and warmth of each other. The hotel they decided to stay in was old and the heater was broken. They were in their underwear in the bed, skin against skin, Rick's chest against Roy's back.

Rick placed a kiss in Roy's neck and whispered.

"We will build something together. Something worth remembering."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this story as well simply because I first assumed that Roy didn't have memory implants, then that he did, and finally that he didn't. I still have no idea if I'm right or wrong.


End file.
